Some Ways to Know you watch Inuyasha to much 3
by KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun
Summary: Here it is.Number 3.All new ones.Hope I can make ya laff with a couple.
1. Chapter 1

Number 1

**Hi everyone.I am back at it again.I have finally came up with some bran new ones.I hope you enjoy them and get a good laff out of some of read and review.**

you start talking with a cold accent like Sesshoumaru.

you die in a accedent and then are brought back to life like Kikyou.

you just sit in your room all day thinking of ways to kill someone like Naraku.

you love someone but he is to cold hearted to notice that you do.

you travel all over the country side looking for jewel shards.

you are in love with someone but he cheats on you with your most hated enemy so you turn to his older brother for comfurt.

you have 2 guys coming after you but 1 is in the future and you can't tell him about your life so you ignore him and the other one is in the past and if you tell him of your true love he will expload.

you came to the past by mistake and end up braking a jewel and having to travel with a very stupid hanyou who you end up loving but he cheats on you.

the guy you love is ruthless,cold,but very very HOT.

you love this guy who is SUPER HOT but he has tried to kill you on several occasions.

**Well there it.I am currently working on number 2.I hope you liked this 10 I came up you have any sugestions for the next chapter please tell me in a review or messege me with them.**

**Please review and tell me what you liked about this.**

**katiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	2. Chapter 2

Number 2

**HI here is number 10 things of how you watch Inuyasha to much.I hope you like these**

find a old well on your grandparents land and fall down it and end up 500 years in the past and meet you get home you question your grandparents and find out your grandfather is the most powerful demon on the plantet and your grandmother is a very powerful Miko.

you start archery traning one day you find out you are a very powerful Miko and 1 of the other girls in your call is trying to kill you.

Father disapers when you are small and when your 21st birthday rolls around he shows up and you find out you are a dog demon and the princess of the Norhtern Lands.

you meet boy in school and find out he is a half demon but you are not scarred of him.

one day you were walking on a trail and wound up meeting weird looking guy with silver hair and cute little puppy dog ear.

you are so in love with Sesshoumaru that you take your boyfriend and dye his hair silver and take him and get tatoo's for him that look like Sesshy's markings.

you are so in love with the feudal era you redo your whole house to look like the inside of a old time castle.

you meet the famose business tycon Seshoumaru you find out he is the famouse 'Killing Perfection' of Feudal Japan.

go to a meeting for your business and meet the famoise Tasho brothers and find out that they are the famouse Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha of Feudal Japan.

got to your fathers best friends house and meet his two sons and find out they are inu youkai's and from the Feudal Era of Japan.

**Well that was it for a little for all who reviewed the last if any one has any idea's for the next chapter please tell me.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	3. Chapter 3

Number 3

**Hi everyone.I am so sorry for not updating in like mite be my last chapter for this story for a while unless I can think of some more you have any ideas please tell me in a review or pm .**

you run into a wall by some dum quincidence and louse your memorys but you think you are in Feudal Japan.

run into a guy that you went to school with in looks different and he asks you to go out on a then you find out he is cheating on you with another girl.

are dating this really nice guy who is supper rich and then finds out he is just using you so you turn to his sexy brother and the two of you fall in love.

louse your memory in a car meet this really coll guy and soon finds out he's your husband and you learn that's he's a demon and you are a miko.

travel to Japan to visit a friend and find out her boy friend is a half go back to the feudal era with them and meet his cold but sext half brother who is a full kindnaps you and you two fall madly in love.

have a crush on the hottest boy in weird thing is that you don't know he likes you out your both exact opposites.

meet a guy online and after a couple months you both decide to you do meet you find out he is a for some weird reason it dosen't bothor you.

8.A weird guy walks up to you in the gorcery some reason you feel that you can trust you find out in a past life you knew and loved him.

got to your grandfathers for your sword practice but instead he tells you that you are a powerful miko.

are a famouse singer with a strong when you return home one day you find your long lost love Sesshoumaru on your front both make up.

**Ok well that was it for this review and tell me what you thought.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	4. Chapter 4

**Number 4**

**This first one if from my BF killer dog demon**

you start thinking you live in the feudal era with demon attacking every day.  
When Sesshomaru comes to save you with only one arm you ask what happen to it.  
He says "mind you business human", and walks away.  
then inuyasha shows up and says "are you ok"

**Ok now these ones are from me.**

you bang into a wall and hurt your head and when you turn around and see a guy and think he is Sesshoumaru you love him.

you meet this super rich dude with a younger brother and they are around Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's ages you think they are them.

you go to a Nascar race and run into these two looking guys and you are taken over by love that you yell out "Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha .I love you two"

you fly to New York city and see this tall building and you think it is Tasho Corporation and you run in and start to look for Inuyasha you really love the show.

you walk into a night club with some of your girlfriends and you a see a guy that looks like Miroku and you go over to him and say " Hey Miroku" But he doesn't say "Do you want to bear my children".

you travel to another country and run onto a ancient go ask your family if you can use it to get to the feudal era.

everyone in your school starts wearing uniforms like Kagomes.

you go into a new story and they have swords for walk over to the guy and say "Are any of these demonic" and he looks at you as if you are crazy.

your family starts digging in your back yard and you discover and old sword and you thinks it' "Tessiaga"

**Hi I know it has been a VERY LONG time since I have updated.I thought the last chapter was gonna be my last but I guess I am gonna tell y'all that if you have ANY IDEA'S AT tell me in a review or send me a mite take me a while to come up with new ones and not copy off the old ones.**

**Now as you can see a friend killer dog demon gave me one of if any one has ANY IDEA'S at all for this story please tell franly I am running out of idea's.**

**Please review review review**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


End file.
